Chatter Telephone
Chatter Telephone is a toy and a supporting character in the Disney/Pixar film, Toy Story 3. Background Official Description From Official Website: : "Ring-ring! The Fisher-Price Chatter Telephone is a classic pull toy that has been inspring giggles for many generations, while building motor skills and balance. Preschoolers can't resist the friendly face with eyes that move up and down when they pull the toy along, and the bright colors and pleasing sounds keep them happy and engaged. Chatter Telephone is ideal for the little hands in your life." Personality The Telephone has shown to be compassionate and well meaning. Otherwise, his personality is not much explored. Role in the film Chatter is one of the oldest toys at Sunnyside Daycare. He can't speak unless his receiver is lifted from its cradle (although he said good luck to Woody with it on), and rings to get someone to pick up his receiver. He is very tough and speaks with a film noir style. He is first seen when Andy's remaining toys arrive at Sunnyside and tries to tell Woody about how horrible it really is there, but Woody only thinks he's saying hello in a shy manner. He's later seen in the upper part of the Caterpillar Room and ringing to capture Woody's attention after the cowboy returns to Sunnyside to rescue his imprisoned friends. When Woody picks up the phone, Chatter Telephone tells Woody that he shouldn't have come back, due to Lotso adding more guards and patrols, but gives Woody advice by giving him an escape route of Sunnyside. He also warns about the Monkey who is monitoring the security cameras in the classrooms, hallways, and the playground and tells Woody to get rid of the Monkey before escaping Sunnyside. He claims that Lotso will never break him. However, in the end, Chatter is brutally beaten and ultimately broken by Lotso and his crew for helping the toys escape until he finally talks. He apologizes to Woody for this, but Woody fully understands what Chatter went through and sympathizes with him. During the end credits, when Sunnyside is revolutionized into a cool and groovy toy paradise, Chatter is shown to be repaired (possibly by Twitch and Sparks) and happy. He is seen at a disco party that is held in the Butterfly Room. "Chatter Phone Tipline" on YouTube On YouTube, Pixar uploaded four videos featuring Chatter Telephone explaining to Woody different Easter Eggs. In one video, Chatter mentions that he explained to Woody the Pizza Planet truck, and although no video was uploaded for this, many of the Pizza Planet truck appearances were detailed in a Facebook picture album on the Disney/Pixar Facebook page with Chatter Telephone. Chatter Phone Tipline A113|A113 in Pixar films Chatter Phone Tipline "Sid's Cameo"|Sid's cameo in Toy Story 3 Chatter Phone Tipline "Lee's One-Line"|Lee Unkrich's line in Toy Story 3 Chatter Phone Tipline "Teddy Newton"|Teddy Newton's voice roles in Pixar films Gallery 185px-Tt520 21ppub pub16 2441.jpg|Chatter Telephone helps Woody by giving him an escape route. 280px-76910 166654273364491 130745913621994 434657 7337515 n.jpg|Chatter Telephone is broken by Lotso and his gang for helping Andy's toys escape. 185px-SB014.jpg|The famous Chatter Telephone by Fisher-Price Toys Chatter Telephone.jpg Toy_Story_3_Chatter_Telephone_Keychain.jpg Trivia *Chatter Telephone is based on the famous Fisher-Price toy of the same name that has been produced since 1962 (as seen in the third photo below). *Chatter Telephone is Teddy Newton's favorite voice role.Disney•Pixar's YouTube *In the "Chatter Phone Tipline" videos about Teddy Newton, he says Teddy Newton infiltrated Sunnyside, and then says, "Be careful, he can be any one of the toys around us." It turns out Chatter Telephone is Teddy Newton. References Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Machines Category:Objects Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Toys Category:Toy Story characters based on real life Toys Category:Pixar characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall